goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Eric and David Kill Barney and get grounded (Sequel)
Characters E/D's mom-Kate E/D's dad-Diesel Me-Steven Ivy-herself Eric-Himself David-Himself/Evil Genius/Zack Plot This is the sequel to Brendan Barney's Eric and David Kill Barney. Transcript E/D'S Dad: Eric And David, Thank You So Much From Killing Barney, We Knew It That We Hate That Show E/D'S Mom: This Good News Is Eric And David, We Are So Sorry That We Have Grounded You And Being A Fan Of Barney, That Means You Are Both Ungrounded Forever, This Means You Can Hang Out With Your Girlfriends And Watch How To Train Your Dragon 2 On Dvd David And Eric: Thanks Mom, Your The Greatest Mom Ever And Yours Is Too Dad, Your The Heroic Dad Ever E/D'S Dad: As A Reward, Someone Will Have You a Reward Me: Wow Thank You So Much From Killing Barney Eric Smith, I Will Give You All 300 Dollars After You Killed Barney E/D's dad: The 2 Of You Boys Are Ungrounded Forever, You Can Do Whatever You Want! Ivy: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, You Killed Barney, WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. E/D'S Dad: What's Wrong Ivy, Why Are You Crying Ivy: Eirc And David Killed Barney, Did You Both Kill Barney David: Yes We Did, Because He Is The Trashiest Lazy Fat Ass Dinosaur In The World Ivy: No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, Why, Why, You Could You Both E/D's Dad: Good, You Deserve It! Ivy, How Dare You Get Eric And David In Trouble From Killing Barney, Your Mother Knows That We Hate That Show Ivy: But I Love Barney, My Favourite Show At All Time Me: I don't care! Due to this I will beat the living life out of Ivy! E/D's Dad: Go Ahead And Beat That Pink Haired Punk Up Me: I'm On It Mr. Smith Ivy: No no no no no no no no no no no no! (Fight is censored; the music from the credits of the Simpsons In The Name of the Grandfather plays) E/D's mom: And That's What You Get From Doing Alot Of Stupid Tricks! So You Punish Ivy, Right Me: Yes! I did that for her own good all, because she's a fan of Barney! E/D's Dad: I Know, But She Sucks At Barney! And This Trashy Show Sucks My Hairy Rotten Balls. E/D's Mom: As punishment, you will be forced to watch Kim Possible, Recess, Sabrina the Teenage Witch, American Dragon Jake Long, Brandy and Mr. Whiskers, and Lloyd in Space for the rest of your life! Ivy: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no Waaaaaaaaa! I Hate Kim Possible, Recess, Sabrina the Teenage Witch, American Dragon Jake Long, Brandy and Mr. Whiskers and Lloyd in Space. Please respect my sadness and ground them. E/D's Mom: No, we are not respecting your stupid-ass sadness! And now, I will turn on the tv, and switch it from barney and friends on PBS kids to Lloyd in Space on Disney cinemagic Ivy: No! (10x) please, don't change the channel E/D's Dad: You Are Grounded For Being A Fan Of Barney, Go To Your Room Now You Little Shitheaded Brat Face, and I will order Kim Possible on DVD, Recess on DVD, Sabrina the Teenage Witch on DVD, American Dragon Jake Long on DVD, Brandy and Mr. Whiskers on DVD, and Lloyd in Space on DVD off on Amazon.com! E/D's Mom: Get off the couch now. Ivy: No (10x) E/D's Mom: I SAID GET THE FUCK OFF THE COUCH NOW! Ivy: (running upstairs) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Why is my happy life is happening to me. Ivy: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! E/D's Dad: She gone, let's celebrate!Category:Sequels Category:All Ivy Smith Deserves Category:Mickey.mcguinness.7's videos